What are These Words & Why do They Say I Love You?
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: The biggest tragedy of human language is its inability to properly sum up emotions with words. 5927, EXTREMELY FLUFFY, twoshot. Love letters of love.
1. Gokudera's Letter

**Hola-la-la~**

**I was in a 5927 mood, so I (tried) wrote something from Gokudera to Tsuna. (I also wrote a reply letter from Tsuna... should I post that too? It's not as good, but then again, it's Tsuna.) **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

What are These Words and Why do They Say 'I Love You'?

Dear Tenth,

The biggest tragedy of human language is its inability to properly sum up emotions with words.

Recently, I've been contemplating ways of how to tell you certain things that must be said. I've racked my brain day and night to try and find what, if anything, could do justice to this subject.

I can't speak it aloud because my voice disappears; I can't tap it out on the piano because my fingers stumble over themselves; I can't realign the stars and I can't have you live my life and I can't just make you realize out of the blue, because I am not God – all in all, there is no earthly way I could possibly, truly let you get an idea of how much you mean to me except this last resort of the written word.

I love you.

Please understand: my whole life, I've never been able to feel this way. Everything I ever loved ended up dying before my eyes. Love was a completely foreign concept to me. I've always lived a spiraling, self-destructive existence. Even the people I thought I could trust, people like my mother and my father and my sister, always betrayed and left me. Such horrible, calloused childhood experiences of pain and loss made my heart as cold as ice, and completely changed my perspective on life and my fellow man; it didn't take much time for me to outright trivialize and devalue a life, to feel nothing when I subtracted another disgusting human being from the face of this Godforsaken planet.

Thus when I first saw you, I didn't believe in you, just like I didn't believe in humanity itself. I was going to come in, kill you, leave and be done. But then, even though you and I had only just met at the time, when I was your opponent and made a threat on your life, you saved me from my own attack.

I don't think you know this, but on that day, you didn't just save my meaningless physical body. You saved my heart from being frozen for eternity. You saved my soul by taking out fear and hatred and putting hope in its place. And now, I feel there is no better way I can repay you for the beautiful salvation you have given me over these years than to give you everything I can, including my feelings.

Then again, these are only words. Words are worthless against thoughts and feelings and actions. What if I tell you that you are my destiny and you fill my mind all the time and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me? That means nothing. That's just symbols on a page, just sounds in the air. There are no words anywhere that could ever describe the way I feel about you. These, I can only hope, give you maybe some idea.

I love you, I love everything about you, I adore you, I cherish you, I want you, I need you… From the tip-top of your soft brown hair to your tiny running feet, and your sweet voice, and your cute, awkward movements, and your angel soul.

Writing this, I can only wish that you'll try to understand my position. I am not asking you to return my feelings, because I don't want them and they rightfully belong to you, and I know you'll never feel the exact same way about me that I feel about you. Just, please, hear me out, and accept this like you accept everything else. _Please_. That would mean the world to me.

This letter, full of words, is on your table forever.

With love, loyalty and eternal gratitude,  
Hayato Gokudera  
(The one you saved)

0o.o0o.o0

**Like it? Hate it? Want Tsuna's reply? REVIEW!**


	2. Tsuna's Letter

**Well, you all asked for Tsuna's reply, so here you go! Please forgive me if it's not good enough... **

**Thank you to AmiiStarr, thepieh0le, expletive deleted, Emi-chan and all my anonymous reviewers (: Y'all made my day today. **

**I don't own KHR. **

Re: What are These Words and Why do They Say 'I Love You'?

Dear Gokudera-kun,

First of all, you're quite overwhelming. Your letter to me was so eloquent and well thought-out; I don't see how I can possibly respond to it without sounding like a total idiot. (By the way, I used a dictionary for a lot of words in this letter.)

Second of all, I'll come right out with this: I accept your feelings. I know how nervous you must be about this – after all, you said yourself that you have never really loved before. Well, I haven't either, to be honest with you. At best, my love has always been unrequited. But you are something different and new to me. Most of the time, when people meet me, they are disgusted by me. They think I'm a failure and tease and hate me. Even though you're so obsessive over my identity as the Tenth Vongola, I do believe that that… adoration you have has really come through to not just my "Tenth" self, but my own, Tsunayoshi Sawada self. Am I making sense here?

Basically saying, you're the first person I've met who bothered to look past my flaws and see the goodness inside me. When we first met, I had never encountered anyone who openly believed in me the way you did. That was scary to me at first because I had never been used to getting praise from people before; but over time, I've grown to love this feeling you give me of strength and importance and respect. And I've grown to love you, too.

You may think my life is all peaches and cream for me and that I'm perfect, but I'm not, and it isn't. My life wasn't as hard as yours, but you still mean as much to me as I mean to you. You say I saved you from a life of bitterness. You saved me, too: I gave you hope, you also gave me hope. When before I was scared of all people, you taught me how to trust and that people really do care. I guess I did the same for you, as well.

I sound like I'm stuttering and can't get my act together right now, I know. I'm just beside myself. And relieved.

My mother told me once that love meant finding pure beauty in someone. I see your beauty just as you see mine – I love everything about you, too, your silky silver hair, your light and graceful steps and every part in-between, even the things that aren't physically there. That is what I have to say. Will you take my feelings, too, so that we can both be something more for each other?

Sincerely,  
Tsunyaoshi Sawada

P.S.: I know words mean nothing (as you emphasized), but I just thought you'd like to know, yours were very beautiful.


End file.
